


A Song of Sacrifice

by SomeoneSpoopy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneSpoopy/pseuds/SomeoneSpoopy
Summary: Kokichi is a siren who wants nothing more than to hypnotise a certain boy, it's a lot more complicated than it seems however...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	A Song of Sacrifice

A salmon flicked it’s lithe body around the water, fins pushing and pulling at the water gracefully. It’s scales gleamed in the early morning light and the water was a gorgeous blue around it. In the distance, an equally gorgeous noise pierced through the water. It seemed to pull the salmon in, tails moving in time with the hypnotic humming…

Sharp fangs bit through the salmon with ease and the predator flipped back around to admire the fish, blood escaping from the price marks and swirling in the water. “Nihihi, stupid fishy, you will make a nice snack.” The purple haired siren licked his stained lips and disappeared back into the shadows of the river bed.

*****************************************

Kokichi stretched out his now-cramping arms, back arching like a cat and webbed hands spreading out with the motion. Lazily, he unfurled his tail before crinkling his body back up as a new pang of hunger coursed through him. The siren huffed and pushed himself off of the river floor, swimming slowly along the current.

The salmon had been a small snack to just fill his stomach but didn’t hold a candle to the real hunger he faced. Sirens such as Ouma did not feed on physical matter like any other animal, instead, they dined on the sweet scent of energy.

The prospect of having to eat anything real for energy was…weird. Sure, if felt good to have a full stomach but it was pretty inconvenient the second you have to move around and feel that poor fish inside your belly. Absorbing energy was easier plus, no murder which was a win for Kokichi.

The purplenette hadn’t fed for countless days now and the writhing pain was starting to catch up with him. The only thing that would calm down the hunger was the energy levels of…

“Human.” Kokichi murmured to himself, a wide grin creeping across his features along with a few bubbles escaping from his jaws. A familiar-shaped shadow cascaded down onto the water, poised almost perfectly for an ambush. It’s head was sticking over the boring rectangle of the wood. This was great for Ouma whose small size helped him in small sections of the river but not so much overpowering humans and their dumb, long legs.

Kokichi swam up closer, curling his long til around the wooden post of the ledge. Glancing up to check no one else was there, he pushed his head up so that his nose wand ears were out of the water.

The figure was perched on a small jetty, crossed legs and hunched over a book. Ouma guessed that the human was male by the chest and…short hair? Human rules confused him. Why have short hair to show gender, why was gender important to them. It’s hair was navy in colour and a weird long strand drooped over. Kokichi wondered if could pull it from here… The siren shook his head. Focus.

Hmm…perhaps he could have fun before he drains him. A mischievous smirk planted onto his face as Kokichi lifted his tail out of the water ever so slowly. The human still didn’t notice anything despite the dripping water. His smirk grew wider. Without hesitation, he slammed his tail down and instantly slipped down into the river again.

On the other side of the jetty, Kokichi stuck his head out again, a toothy grin stretched which was quickly wiped off as he saw the human. Still sitting and reading like nothing had happened. Ouma huffed angrily, the smack had been quite loud, he must have heard it, it was right next to him!Whatever, be boring! It’s meal time.

Gripping his clawed fingers onto the edge of the wood, the siren pulled himself up so his shoulders were on level with the deck and he could now fully see the human. The creaking of the boards still hadn’t alerted the human to which Ouma had no comment. Clearing his throat slightly, Kokichi closed his eyes and began to sing. A very useful skill for lulling unsuspecting humans to their demise! …Well they wouldn’t die but it was must be inconvenient to be drained of energy and collapsing.

_Upon one summer’s morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conserving with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain,_

_Saying William, when you go, I fear you’ll ne’er return again_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold~_

Gently opening his eyes again, Kokichi found-

This stupid human who still hadn’t moved, is it a statue?! Some sort of weird hypnosis to the book?

In his confusion, Kokichi didn’t notice the ravenette flipping over a page only to spot a white hand on the side of the jetty. Slowly twisting to the side, the two of them locked eyes.

The boy shrieked and bolted backwards which snapped Ouma out of his daze who, in turn, pulled back into the water. In the joint momentum, the now discarded book was plunged into the river. Kokichi let his gills flair as he plunged back underwater, the shadow of the human getting smaller but he could still see the boy leaning over in to the water.

Kokichi was still, shock paralysing his body momentarily before he twisted around to face downwards. Why did he only notice the siren then? He seemed so shocked, he _screamed_. Why was he immune to his song? Was the human defective or- no, surely not his own voice?

Ouma stilled himself to let his rapid heart slow down and opened his eyes to the still sinking book. Right, it belonged to that human. Kokichi pouted and rolled his eyes. Humans should be more careful, littering everywhere and then leaving the rest of us to deal with it. The small siren shot down and snatched the book up, and ignoring the fact that he was trying not to scratch it with his claws.

The purplenette peeked his head out cautiously, hiding behind a wooden post again and peering up. The human boy was leaning slightly over the front edge, a panicked expression and breathing heavily, yet stuttered. Kokichi ignored the slight pane in his heart for inciting such a bad reaction. He didn’t care for humans at all. No sir-ee!

Deeming the ravenette harmless, Ouma popped up again and poked the boy in the leg with a claw. The human whipped his head around and let out a squeak, freezing in place. Kokichi rolled his eyes again. “Hey idiot, you dropped your book. Are you trying to hurt my home? That’s so mean!” The siren let tears prick at his eyes, pupils expanding and bottom lip trembling.

The boy (who Ouma noted had very piercing eyes, a warm honey in a pool of grey) looked back at him with a mix of confusion and concern. He still had yet to speak but reached a hesitant hand out to grab the book back. Kokichi let the book go to be taken back by a shaking hand. The human looked from the book and back to Kokichi, then the book, then Kokichi.

The hand that was empty went up to his mouth and moved down slightly, away from his face. His lips mouthed, ‘thank you’. Kokichi coked his head but quickly covered up with a wide grin, showing off his teeth before he dived back into the river.

The siren watched the shadow of the boy hurry away quickly, presumably still shaking. He couldn’t lie to himself that he felt rather bad about it…but he felt even worse for himself! All that trouble and no food for him, what a ripoff.

Stupid human not falling for the hypnosis. Was that some sort of thing he taught himself to do? Then again, he didn’t seem t hear anything at all. Or speak for that matter. Could he not do those things?

His train of thought got loudly interrupted by a growl from his stomach. Kokichi sighed as best he could underwater and his head fins pricked up at the sight of another human sitting by the riverside. A girl looking angry with two pigtails in red scrunchies sharpening knives for some reason.

Eh, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I love siren AU's and deaf AU's so come get your food. I will die for these losers, yummy.


End file.
